


Crazy Love

by 2Psyched



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Multi, Obsession, Sasuke and Charasuke are twins, Sorry Naru, TwinsLoveNaru, babysitter, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Psyched/pseuds/2Psyched
Summary: “All these years, I have been living with lies." He muttered absent minded. Naruto crumbled into pieces after processing the words that left his mouth. He doesn't know what was true or not from all those years anymore. Two questions remained. What should he do now that he knows the truth? Who should he stay with?
Relationships: Uchiha Charasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	1. Middle school

Middle school is years of yearning of romance, where dreams die, and reality punches you in the gut. A blonde rushes at the gate to school. He is almost late, but he knew he can get there barely if he runs and does not stop until he's there. Naruto is the name of the blonde. He opened the door to and took his seat then the bell rang. Naruto sighed in relief, but he realized an unrecognizable student at the front. 'He isn't from this school, isn't he?' He asked himself. Their teacher, Mr. Umino, stood up and smiled, "Here's our new student! Now be a dear and introduce yourself." 

Naruto took a good look at the person infront. He had black raven hair, pale skin, a serious face, and a white shirt with black pants, a black jacket, and a watch. "The name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. You call me by my last name only. I moved to this school because my family decided to move here. That is it," the raven said then took a seat next to Naruto because that's the only seat available, and the other seat is behind the blonde and has a slut next to it. The blonde wanted to be the first friend this boy makes, so he introduced himself, "Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" He outstretched his hand for a handshake. 

The raven ignored him like if he were nothing, which has angered him. "Teme, don't ignore me..!" He growled. Sasuke turned to the blonde, "I just did." Naruto smirked, "No you didn't since you're talking to me..!" Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Yeah right, Dobe." Then the door opened and a girl with red hair was blushing as she walked forward. Soon came in a boy with raven hair, grey shirt, a purple short sleeved jacket with the collar sticking out as if he were a vampire, and black pants. He held the girls waist, "Why won't you be sweetheart and go to your seat?" He asked with a wink. 

Iruka had a tick mark on his head. "Are you also a new student?" Iruka asked. Naruto's eyes went back and forth to the boy infront and Sasuke in panick and shock. "Hello, teacher. I must say. You have some beautiful female students in your class," He smiled as he put his hands in the pockets of his sweater, "And yes. I am your new student, teacher." Iruka sighed, "Introduce yourself, young man." He smiled and turned his head to the class, "The name is Charasuke, ladies and gentlemen. I am that brooding emo's twin brother. Unlike him, I am searching for the one whom I will spend the rest of my life in deep love." The boy who introduced himself as Charasuke winked at the end of his speech. 

The blonde heard the raven next to him groan in annoyance. The blonde raked an eyebrow in confusion, and looked back at the flirt then nodded his head in understanding. "Okay class, treat them with respect, and let's begin our class," Iruka stated and turned on the projector, "As it loads, I'll be taking attendance, so you best be in your seat, or you'll be marked absent." The class took out paper and pencil to get ready for the notes. Naruto, in the other hand, forgot to get paper. 

The blonde tapped the raven's shoulder multiple times. "What?" Sasuke growled as he glared at the blonde. Naruto pouted and nervously fidgeting in his seat, "Do have paper that I could borrow, Sasuke?" The raven scoffed, "Get it from someone else, and don't call me by my first name." Then an annoying voice spoke up, "I have some paper, Beautiful." Naruto turned around to see Charasuke licking his lips seductively like he's going to eat him whole. 

Naruto flushed red, but flinched in fear when he heard a slam on a desk. The blonde turned around to see Sasuke handing him paper. "Here," Sasuke stated. Naruto took the paper and slightly touched the raven's hand accidentally, "Thank you, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. Sasuke's cheeks flushed slightly pink, "Whatever, Dobe." Charasuke made a fist under the table he glared slightly at his brother. It's obvious that they silently made a competition on who will take the blonde's heart first. 

Lunch is soon introduced to the students. Everyone left the class and headed to the cafeteria. Sasuke sat down on a table that has no one since he doesn't give a shit about people. He sensed someone sit next to him and he turned to see the blonde in his class. "Hi, Sasuke. You seemed lonely," Naruto smiled. Sasuke was about to answer, but two arms wrapped around Naruto's waist. "I was lonely. May you give me company?" Charasuke asked as he placed his chin on the blonde's shoulder then stuck out his tongue at his brother who glared at him for a few seconds. 

"Umm... Who are you?" Naruto asked as he tried to push off the arms wrapped around him. "A shame. I'm in your class, Beautiful. My name is Charasuke. You'll have to remember my name because you'll be calling it in my bed," Charasuke answered. The blonde's face flushed red once again. "Go flirt with someone else, Play boy," Sasuke stated as he look at his brother dead in the eye. Charasuke smirked, "I'm quite comfortable here, Emo, so I'll stay." Naruto is so confused on what is happening. 

The raven's glared at eachother with so much hate, but was soon interrupted by the bell. "Well I gotta go and head to class!" Naruto excused himself and ran to the bathroom that is near his next classroom. At the sink with a mirror infront, stood a confused blonde. The bell was a warning bell, so the students have seven more minutes until class starts. The blonde splashed water on his face and sighed. 'Charasuke is a pervert,' Naruto thought with a pout. 

Naruto was soon disturbed by a familiar voice, "You lied. Classes don't start, yet." A raven crossed his arms, which made the blonde laugh nervously. Naruto walked up to the new student to make a proper apology, but his face was pulled close to the other. "You have soft lips," the raven stated and is now recognizable as Charasuke. Naruto pushed Charasuke gave away with his hands and tried to escape. The flirt wrapped his arms around him and snuggled against the blonde's neck, "Why did you lie, Beautiful? Are you-" "Stop harassing the blonde, Man whore." Naruto is saved by Sasuke, but instead of thanking him, he ran to class. 

Charasuke looked at Sasuke with a smile as Sasuke glared back. They headed to class and sat at their seats. The day ended and everyone went home with no homework for a reason, which is unknown to the two transfers. They walked home with a thick aura surrounding them. At home, their older brother, Itachi, asked a question that was ignored. 

Itachi followed them to the kitchen were he placed their food on the table. He silently listened them both. It's obvious that they got in a fight. "His lips are soft. Did you know that?" Itachi recognized that voice as Charasuke's. A loud bang sounded through the house. Itachi checked and saw Sasuke gritting his teeth, his fist met with the table infront of him and glaring intensely at his twin, "You fucking kissed him!?" Charasuke sighed. "I wish, but don't worry. His lips will be mine along with his body." Sasuke smirked, "You don't even know his name, do you? You're too busy flirting with all the sluts in school. You just want a quick fuck with the blonde." Charasuke snapped and glared. "Fuck you!!" "No thanks," The smirking raven countered. 

Before they yell at eachother and stand up to beat up eachother until one bleeds, Itachi came in and corpses his arms in disappointment. "Calm down, or you'll be home schooled!" Itachi yelled. Both raven's shut their mouths and ate aggressively they glared daggers at eachother. 

At the blonde's house, there was a party. Naruto's best friends weren't at school because they were busy making a goodbye party. The blonde was going to a new school tomorrow and will never come back. Too bad that the twins don't know anything about it.


	2. Absent

On the way to school, a certain pair of twins walked at a sidewalk. One sang and the other was reading. "What a beautiful day isn't it! But, you just ruin the day by existing, Dear brother!" The raven sang happily as he crossed the street with his brother, Sasuke. "Shut up, Charasuke. I'm trying to read." Sasuke glared at his twin. "You're no fun. I'm glad though. My little blonde would never want to be with you." Charasuke beamed, but soon fell down flat on his face after tripping over something that he could only belive is Sasuke's foot. "I hate you, Sasuke!" He yelled as he lifted himself up. With a scoff, he commented."Our feelings are mutual then." 

Once they arrived in class, they searched and searched, but still haven't seen a certain someone. Both were so eager to find this someone first, but Charasuke lagged behind since a girl wouldn't leave and he doesn't want to ruin his reputation. Sasuke looked in the library, field, bathrooms, and classrooms in a nonchalant way. They couldn't get this blonde out of their minds for some reason. 

"What happened to my little cute blonde?" Charasuke whined as he sat next to his brother. They both silently decided to help eachother look for the blonde since he was no where to be found. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the nickname. "A shame that you don't know his name." Charasuke snarled and flicked a paper ball he made to his brother. His brother only ignored him as if he were better. "He has such delicate features. I just want to have a taste of his skin. That is if he let's me." Charasuke was pushed off his seat. A thud was made by a body making contact with the hard floor. 

They are eating on a roof since they didn't want anyone to know whom they're looking for since the fangirls might do something crazy. Last time they said they liked that one girl who didn't like them, she was kidnapped by the fangirls just to blackmail the Uchiha's to go on a date with them all. Unfortunately, the Uchiha twins didn't care and left the situation. The poor girl was bullied for a year. 

Charasuke smirked at his twin's reaction. "Mmm... It'll be quite delicious, don't you think?" Sasuke immediately threw his water bottle at his brother's face to shut him up. "Oh? You make it seem like he'll choose me, dear brother." Sasuke made a "hn" sound before answering. "Making sure that you stay away from my territory." The warning bell rang. Both boys stood up with the look of hate in their eyes and took off to class. 

Their last class teacher is named Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi sat there at his desk with a saddened smile. Everyone was at their seats before the late bell rang. "Good evening, class! I know some of you have heard that a student has moved schools!" Kakashi announced. The twins didn't give a damn, but as soon they realized most of the class's eyes looked at the empty seat next to Sasuke, their hearts teared apart and their souls dropped to the depths of hell. The blonde that they wanted is no longer in their reach. 

On the way to home, they'd insult eachother and blame stupid things for the blonde's disappearance. They could have asked with school the blonde went, but that'll be too suspicious for the people who know him. "You're ugliness caused him change schools, I bet." Charasuke hissed as he crossed his arms. "We're twins, retard." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "But, I have a better personality." They continued until they were at the front of the door. 

They kept their mouth shut. It was a silent rule for them since Itachi always told them: "If you guys can't behave at home when I'm here, I'm definitely not letting you guys home alone. I'll have a nanny, or a babysitter here everyday." They winced at the thought of a old lady as their nanny asking if they want the sheets of their bed washed. It made them uncomfortable. 

When they opened up the door, they still had this tense tension surrounding them. It doesn't take much to notice that they were pissed off about something. "We're home!" Charasuke said loudly while Sasuke left his twin and went to the kitchen in silence. Soon their brother came downstairs with a cup in his hand and a book in the other. He looked at them both an eyebrow raised in questioning. 

They both stood silent and made a small glare to tell him "We don't want to talk about it". The oldest raven sighed and went to the fridge to get leftovers since he was lazy to cook. The twins watched him get his food and head upstairs again to do who knows what, but they saw that he stopped and turned to them. "Don't do anything idiotic. I know you both know why." Then he finally went upstairs. 

The twins rolled their eyes as they crossed their arms. Charasuke smirked and looked at his brother. "Ya know. I don't mind my little blonde being my personal maid." Sasuke kicked his brother's ankle harshly then went to the fridge. "He's not a slave." Charasuke grinned at his achievement in getting a reaction from his brother as he nursed his ankle. "I said maid." A tick mark formed on Sasuke's face. "Hn." 

Charasuke almost finished cooking his favorite meal. "What the hell that?" Sasuke asked as looked at the plate of something that he doesn't recognize. "It's spaghetti! Know your food!" Charasuke sneered. "I know how spaghetti looks like, but I've never seen that. It looks like it can make people with OCD want to commit suicide just by looking at it." The twin huffed and served himself a plate. "Serve yourself some. I know it looks delicious." Charasuke stuck up his nose in confidence. "No thanks. I'd rather like to live. Ask Itachi if he wants some. I'm sure he'll love it." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he took a bite out of a tomato.


End file.
